Absolzoey
absolzoey is a regular user of MovieStarPlanet (UK). She is a Level 14 (Prof MovieStar), Non-VIP and Jury. She enjoys MSP a lot and she plays it most days. Her sister in real life also has a MovieStarPlanet account under the name pixie11111 . Usual Appearance absolzoey has green and red "Ailen Eyes" with pink and purple eyeshadow, she also has pink "Coolcat" lips. She almost always weres some "Spider Leg Lashes" on her eyes. When she is not dressed up as something specific, she tends to were some rare tattoos that she acquired when it was still possible to buy rares from other MovieStar's looks. She also loves anything to do with cats and weres a lot of Cat Ears, most of her looks consist of them. Full Public Bio. Hi! I'm absolzoey, but you can just call my AZ. xD I am 13 years old, I LOVE BASTILLE, THE BIG BANG THEORY, MONSTER HIGH, MY LITTLE PONY: FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC, EQUESTRIA GIRLS, INAZUMA ELEVEN, POKEMON, SONIC THE HEGEHOG, MY BEST FRIENDS AND MSP. Any Questions? :P Friends and adding people: I am open and will add almost everyone. However, I will not add beggers, or bullies or people with the word "Hater" in their name. ect. I will also not add you if you don't watch my movies, if you do watch I will add, Which reminds meh... I have to have another friend clear out... (Excludes BFFs) Rock, Paper, Scissors, Lizard, Spock! History Absol, being the way she is, doesn't get very much hate aimed at her purposely. She is one to search forums and try to break up fights, or sometimes she can just make things worse. She's not very popular, being a Level 14, she likes to keep herself to herself, she only tends to share things that concern her with her best friends. She also hates it when some users pry into her personal issues, or just things in general. She is one to build up a bad temper quite quickly if her hand is forced too. During the Anonymous massica, AZ throught best to leave it alone, and not to comment on any of these silly forums. She didn't know much about it, she didn't even know it was going on until she saw someone's forum. Absol, after finding out such horrid information, got very scared at the throught of it all. You see, her sister had only recently recovered by being hacked. (Long story short, pixie11111 gave her pass to some boys at school... -.-) Absol throught it was best not to tell pixie about anything, but pixie soon found things out for herself. One of her friends had written it on their status. Reluctantly, Absol was forced to spill. Luckily, both girls were safe and unharmed by the Anonymous . In January 2013, her best friend, PinkyPrincess! was receiving heavy hate. Absol's computer was broken, and she couldn't do much. One friday afternoon, she logged onto the MSP app on her tablet and saw a message from Pinky stating that she was being bullied. Pinky told Absol to look at her wall. After seeing the wall, she was in discgust. It seemed as though these bullies knew Pinky before the time of this massive insedent. The bullies were called "Hoes". Some of the things they had said to Pinky were aweful, some of them had even made hate accounts about Pinky! So, having only just set up a YouTube account, Pinky decided to showcase her bullying on her videos. Pinky ended up starting a serise of videos called "The Hoe Hunters!" which consited of 3 episodes all together. It wasn't just Absol and Pinky and these bullies involved, but the matter dragged in Ameilia Malfoy , cutie12321- and pinkforever10. By the end of January, they were relived when the Hoes had finally given up. But then something else happened, pinkforever10 was bothering Absol while she was making a video for her YouTube account. pinkforever brought up a subject that Absol did not want to talk about at this time, all because Absol was ignoring her. pinkforever started to tell Absol she was "fat" because pinkforever had seen Absol's YouTube videos. Absol said "And? What has this got to do with that?". Absol decided to turn pinkforever off if she was going to resort to being nasty to her like she had been before, she decided to ignore pink's next remark and she turned back to her video. Before doing so, Absol blocked her. So then pinkforever comes back on Absol's screen because MSP was glitchy and pink had said "I'm Hoes". This starteled Absol and made her turn off her MovieStarPlanet to continue with her video. After completeing and puplishing the video, Absol didn't log on to MSP until later that evening so she could disscuss the matter with thoes involved. Absol also made another video on this Heo investigation. Absol found out that pinkforever10 had told all the others that she was with Heo, while Absol was told she was Hoe. The group found themselves scribbling with pinkforever until pink turns around and makes an ArtBook, in which she explains that she knows Heo in real and was bullied by Heo to betray her friends. Absol throught that this was rubbish a few days later, as Ameilia Malfoy had pointed out that she is always averting the blame from her on to other people. By this point, they group had decided they had had enough and just left it be. Favorites Absol likes "Monster High" and owns 21 "Monster High" dolls currently, she shares her colletion with her sister pixie. She loves "Bastille", they are currently her favourite band and sometimes she will listen to their album over and over again in a day. Absol enjoys watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" on YouTube, she also enjoys watching MLP fan made things. Absol loves using YouTube, she is subscribed to many a variation of channels. She also has her own account, but it's not very popular, she was popular with her YouTube before she decided to make a new account as she was restriced in the one she had before. Her entire family enjoys watching "Doctor Who". She also loves cats and smuthers the ones she owns in real. And of course, she loves MSP and plays it ever time she is on the computer! Recently, she has fallen in love with the "Equestria Girls", which are humanoid versions of the characters from "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic". Absol wishes for one of the dolls which are set for upcoming realese. Also, since her love for MLP:FiM started, fro her 13th Birthday she recived a 2 pack set of MLP Figures. VIP History absolzoey has had VIP 4 times. 1st time - 1 week VIP plus 750 StarCoins 2nd time - Bronze VIP pack( 1 month VIP plus 6.000 StarCoins 3rd time - Silver VIP pack (1 months worth, 2012 Valentines VIP) 4th time - Gold VIP pack (3 months worth) Movies absolzoey enjoys making movies, she makes long movies and the occasional short movie when she feels like it. Her short movies only contain 6 specific MovieStars that stay consistant throughout. Sometimes she will go long periods of time without making movies because being level 14, she only gets 3 veiws per long movie, which aggetates her to the point were she can't be bothered anymore. She has recently started a series called MLB: Backgrounders Are Awesome, which is based off of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It has the twist of being based are the Backgrounder ponies instead of the "Mane 6". (At least the main Backgrounder ponies). She has made up to part 5 but only part 1 is viewable to the public, she did this because she always starts series and almost never finishes them, so she has done it differently this time, however she cannot continue her series because she needs 8 MovieStars to complete part 6, having 8 MovieStars in a movie is a VIP feature. MovieStarPlanet Music Videos Absol is currently working on a "We Are Monster High" music video. *Icarus - Bastille, MSP Style! |AbusoruandPixdeen *Pompeii - Bastille, (Nightcore version) MSP Style! |Abusrou Pixdeen *Monster High Fright Song - MSP Style! |Abusoru Pixdeen Trivia *absolzoey is on this wiki. *She has many back up accounts: Short Movies Ghoul!, !!!GouenjiandIchigo!!!, abusoruichigo, PinkLightening, Pickle and Ze Shiny, Derpy Hooves Rules!, Ponies! and BastilleKitten<3 * She can't spell. ** She's no good with grammar either. * In her Biography, it does say that she is currently 13-years-old, officially a teenager. * In the 2 years she has been on MSP, she has never got anywhere in any competion. * She has a YouTube account, which can be seen here, she shares it with her sister but she does most of the uploading. * She also has a MSP blog, which can be seen here Gallery AbsolzoeyLook1.png AbsolzoeyLook2.png AbsolzoeyLook3.png AbsolzoeyLook4.png AbsolzoeyLook5.png AbsolzoeyLook6.png Bandicam 2013-06-01 19-56-39-788.jpg Bandicam 2013-06-01 19-52-15-826.jpg AbsolzoeyPage.png absolzoey_profile 05.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 19-59-51-386.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-00-067.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-06-802.jpg bandicam 2013-07-05 20-00-15-808.jpg Category:Moviestars Category:UK Category:Level 14 Category:Jury